


Interspecies Hate Yaoi

by SuperImposed



Series: Kinkfills: Drabbles and General Fills Edition [21]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures, Problem Sleuth - Fandom
Genre: Kinkfill, M/M, don't look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/SuperImposed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just</p><p><i>Come on</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interspecies Hate Yaoi

The windows pane smacks him squarely, knocking that stupid top hat off. You smirk as he whips around, straight into your oncoming hand. Professor Wasp goes down like a sack of bricks. You land beside him, crowing with glee.

He stings you in the leg and you hop back, losing your glasses as he lunges and knocks you on your wings.

The two of you struggle for a while - for dominance, not victory. Sweat and honey drip on the ground as you bite and sting each other, scrabbling for an upper hand to humiliate your rival with.

Neither of you win - as always, you part, equally bruised and bleeding, glasses and monocle cracked, hair and hat askew...and completely, utterly, sated.

Hate grows in your spades as you stagger away. The two of you will meet again - and pork once more.

AND THEN THEY PORKED

**Author's Note:**

> http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/12395.html?thread=26049643#cmt26049643  
> DON'T LOOK AT ME IT WAS A DARK TIME OKAY


End file.
